Obesity and diabetes are globally increasing health problems and are associated with various diseases, particularly cardiovascular disease (CVD), obstructive sleep apnea, stroke, peripheral artery disease, microvascular complications and osteoarthritis.
There are 246 million people worldwide with diabetes, and by 2025 it is estimated that 380 million will have diabetes. Many have additional cardiovascular risk factors including high/aberrant LDL and triglycerides and low HDL.
Cardiovascular disease accounts for about 50% of the mortality in people with diabetes and the morbidity and mortality rates relating to obesity and diabetes underscore the medical need for efficacious treatment options.
Preproglucagon is a 158 amino acid precursor polypeptide that is differentially processed in the tissues to form a number of structurally related proglucagon-derived peptides, including glucagon (Glu), glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), glucagon-like peptide-2 (GLP-2), and oxyntomodulin (OXM). These molecules are involved in a wide variety of physiological functions, including glucose homeostasis, insulin secretion, gastric emptying and intestinal growth, as well as regulation of food intake.
Glucagon is a 29-amino acid peptide that corresponds to amino acids 53 to 81 of pre-proglucagon and has the sequence His-Ser-Gln-Gly-Thr-Phe-Thr-Ser-Asp-Tyr-Ser-Lys-Tyr-Leu-Asp-Ser-Arg-Arg-Ala-Gln-Asp-Phe-Val-Gln-Trp-Leu-Met-Asn-Thr (SEQ ID NO:1). Oxyntomodulin (OXM) is a 37 amino acid peptide which includes the complete 29 amino acid sequence of glucagon with an octapeptide carboxyterminal extension (amino acids 82 to 89 of pre-proglucagon, having the sequence Lys-Arg-Asn-Arg-Asn-Asn-Ile-Ala (SEQ ID NO:2) and termed “intervening peptide 1” or IP-1; the full sequence of human oxyntomodulin is thus His-Ser-Gln-Gly-Thr-Phe-Thr-Ser-Asp-Tyr-Ser-Lys-Tyr-Leu-Asp-Ser-Arg-Arg-Ala-Gln-Asp-Phe-Val-Gln-Trp-Leu-Met-Asn-Thr-Lys-Arg-Asn-Arg-Asn-Asn-Ile-Ala (SEQ ID NO:3). The major biologically active fragment of GLP-1 is produced as a 30-amino acid, C-terminally amidated peptide that corresponds to amino acids 98 to 127 of pre-proglucagon.
Glucagon helps maintain the level of glucose in the blood by binding to glucagon receptors on hepatocytes, causing the liver to release glucose—stored in the form of glycogen—through glycogenolysis. As these stores become depleted, glucagon stimulates the liver to synthesize additional glucose by gluconeogenesis. This glucose is released into the bloodstream, preventing the development of hypoglycemia. Additionally, glucagon has been demonstrated to increase lipolysis and decrease body weight.
GLP-1 decreases elevated blood glucose levels by improving glucose-stimulated insulin secretion and promotes weight loss chiefly through decreasing food intake.
Oxyntomodulin is released into the blood in response to food ingestion and in proportion to meal calorie content. The mechanism of action of oxyntomodulin is not well understood. In particular, it is not known whether the effects of the hormone are mediated exclusively through the glucagon receptor and the GLP-1 receptor, or through one or more as-yet unidentified receptors.
Other peptides have been shown to bind and activate both the glucagon and the GLP-1 receptor (Hjort et al, Journal of Biological Chemistry, 269, 30121-30124, 1994) and to suppress body weight gain and reduce food intake (WO 2006/134340; WO 2007/100535; WO 2008/101017, WO 2008/152403, WO 2009/155257 and WO 2009/155258).
Stabilization of peptides has been shown to provide a better pharmacokinetic profile for several drugs. In particular addition of one or more polyethylene glycol (PEG) or acyl group has been shown to prolong half-life of peptides such as GLP-1 and other peptides with short plasma stability
In WO 00/55184A1 and WO 00/55119 are disclosed methods for acylation of a range of peptides, in particular GLP-1. Madsen et al (J. Med. Chem. 2007, 50, 6126-6132) describe GLP-1 acylated at position 20 (Liraglutide) and provide data on its stability.
Stabilization of OXM by PEGylation and C-terminal acylation has also been shown to improve the pharmacokinetic profile of selected analogues in WO2007/100535, WO08/071,972 and in Endocrinology 2009, 150(4), 1712-1721 by Druce, M R et al.
It has recently been shown that PEGylation of glucagon analogues has a significant effect on the pharmacokinetic profile of the tested compounds (WO2008/101017) but also interferes with the potency of these compounds.